


How Long Will I Love You?

by Porcupixel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, IM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Sad Ending, Sickness, iwaoi - Freeform, short fic, you can probably guess how this will go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: Slowly, the brunet’s eyelids fluttered open. The man beside him smiled. Frail, yet still full of love. He was lying on his deathbed, in his lover’s arms, and he still had the nerve to smile.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	How Long Will I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but it had to be done. I cant be the only person hurt over my stupid ideas. Oh, and I wrote this in one sitting so it's gonna be short. I tried my best to edit and write as much as I can, but I couldn't see past my tears. I hope you like it :) Thanks for choosing to read my work <3

Brown was the most common eye color in the world. Nevertheless, among thousands and millions of people, Oikawa’s pair of tawny orbs were the only ones Iwaizumi would ever get lost in. Fiery with passion or glassy from tears, those brown eyes of his shone with even the rawest of his soul.

But within them, secrets were being held as well.

Years-old secrets not even Iwaizumi was privy to. It took him quite some time to accept the truth, of course. After all, he and Oikawa have been together for literally their entire lives. When Iwaizumi offered to spend the rest of his life with Oikawa, he found out that his true love did not have much left to give back.

It was a perfect, warm, summer’s day. So perfect that the beach outside their apartment was literally screaming their name, to come out and have fun on the sandy shores of Argentina. Oikawa, however, insisted that they stay indoors that day. “One more minute in that sun and I’m gonna get a bad sunburn,” the setter whined as he burrowed a cozy place beneath the sheets. His boyfriend, though he had recently fallen in love with the equatorial warmth of the beach, agreed with Oikawa’s decision. The beach could surely wait, and Iwaizumi didn’t want to beat around the bushes anymore.

He sat up, careful not to disturb his snoring boyfriend, and turned to his nightstand. In the single wooden drawer was a small velvet box. ‘Today’s the day,’ Iwaizumi thought confidently. Now, if Oikawa rejected him, he would have absolutely no idea what to do. However, that would most certainly be unlikely. The brunet’s mind raced back to yesterday’s events, recounting the words he practiced in front of the mirror for nearly an hour. With each word that echoed in his head, Iwaizumi’s cheeks grew redder and redder. Now that he thought back to it, all of that stuff would make for a _terrible_ proposal.

‘No more stalling, Hajime. Just say it.’

He closed the drawer slowly. _Thump._

Iwaizumi’s free hand hovered over the lazy mound of Oikawa and blankets. _Thump._

Was he ready? _Thump._ He could always just try another day. There was no rush whatsoever. _Thump._

“Tsk.” In a mix of nerves and indecision, Iwaizumi pulled the sheets off Oikawa in a rush. The latter in turn turned around grumpily. “Don’t just take them off like that! You could have—”

Iwaizumi had something to say. Oikawa noticed it immediately. He straightened up, did his best to rub the sleep out of his eyes…and there they were. Those beautiful brown eyes of his. They were staring right back at Iwaizumi’s own, weaving an intangible, unbreakable connection between them.

“I love you, Tooru, and you sure as damn should know that by now. Ever since we were kids, we’ve been together, and I’ll be the biggest idiot in the world if I didn’t want that for the rest of our lives. I love you now, and I’ll still do for the rest of our lives. I always will.” He paused for a moment. Iwaizumi couldn’t hear his own words over the thunderous beating of his heart. Yet, Oikawa remained silent before him. Finally…

“Tooru, will you marry me?”

A split second passed after the last syllable was uttered, and Oikawa threw his arms around Iwaizumi. The warm embrace that enveloped him unraveled the tightness in his chest. But, not quite completely.

Iwaizumi felt something cold dripping onto the crane of his neck.

“I can’t.”

Oikawa slowly let go of Iwaizumi. His entire body was trembling. Seeing this reaction sent Iwaizumi into a panic. At first, he was calmly asking Oikawa for an answer, despite his mind racing for any possible explanation. Gradually, his own cheeks were wet with tears. In those moments that Iwaizumi was begging for a response, an explanation for what seemed to be a cruel rejection; Oikawa crumbled into a devastated, bawling mess of tears.

That was six months ago.

“Hajime?”

Slowly, the brunet’s eyelids fluttered open. The man beside him smiled. Frail, yet still full of love. He was lying on his deathbed, in his lover’s arms, and he still had the nerve to smile.

Iwaizumi returned the gesture with a tender kiss.

“What is it, Tooru?”

Thin, feeble hands clasped Iwaizumi’s calloused digits. Iwaizumi watched as soft lips brushed against his knuckles.

“Promise me you’ll find love again, Hajime.”

“I’ve already got you, idiot. I don’t need to find anything else.” He interlaced their fingers soothingly.

Oikawa chuckled softly. “How long will you love me?”

Iwaizumi could feel the strength in Oikawa’s hand slowly fading, the sickness cruelly sapping away at his remaining energy.

Iwaizumi’s heart didn’t race. He wasn’t panicking.

Gently, their lips met for one last time. All the while, Iwaizumi was lovingly caressing the golden ring that rested on his husband’s ring finger, now lifeless and grey.

“I always will, Tooru… Always...”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment down below! Share your thoughts and/or reactions! Thank you and good night!


End file.
